מעברות הירדן
המעברים בדרום עמק הירדן: מצפון לדרום:גשר אדם, גשר אום-שורט, מעבר מנדסה, גשר אלנבי - מעבר חוסיין אתר הטבילה - אל-מע' וגשר עבדאללה הקשה על החץ תביא את הצופה לאתר המתאר את המעבר מעברות הירדן הן האתרים בהם מי-הנהר נמוכים והגדות משני צידי הנהר הן מישוריות יחסית, כך ניתן לעבור את הדרך ולחצות את נהר הירדן. בימי שלטון האימפריה העות'מאנית הוקם גשר עץ ומימי שלטון המנדט הבריטי, יש גשרי ביטון על הנהר. על המונח במקרא מוזכרים "מעברות הירדן" מרדכי סופר הירדן - הנהר והבקעה - "נופים ואתרים" -משרד הבטחון 1983 כתב שידועים 31 מעברים בין ים כנרת לבין ים המלח. בתלמוד הירושלמי מסופר על "ספינת הירדן" או "עריבת הירדן" - עימם העבירו מטען מגדה אחת לשנייה. לפי התלמוד וכן במפת מידבא נראה כי המעבר נעשה בעזרת חבל ארוך שהיה מחות בין שתי הגדות, נקשר לעמודים בגדה. התורן היה נשען לחבל המתוח וכך הספינה עברה את הנהר. El Ghoraniye Bridge מרכז|thumb|650px|El Ghoraniye Bridge built by the Ottomans in 1893 - להלן פרטים על הגשר ספי בן יוסף כתב במדריך ישראל ספי בן-יוסף (העורך: אריה יצחקי) מדריך ישראל - אנציקלופדיה לידיעת הארץ, מדריך יהודה ובקעת הירדן, הוצאת משרד הבטחון 1979 כי בדרום בקעת הירדן לא היו גשרים עד המאה ה-19 ( אני מניח כי הוא התכוון כי גשר אדם היה קיים) . הוא סבר כי התנועה התנהלה במעברות. רק בסוף המאה, נבנה גשר עץ בקרבת מח'דת (מח'צ'ת) ע'ורנה, (מעברת ע'ורנה) (כשם שבט הבדואים ערב אל-ע'ורנה ששכן באזור) ונקרא על שמה ג'סר ע'ורנה. הגשר פוצץ על-ידי התורכים במלחמת העולם הראשונה. לפי הגשר היה במקום בו ממוקם גשר אלנבי על הגשר - purpose of facilitating trade from Amman to Jerusalem. The bridge was designed to collect various tolls and taxes from the travelling merchants and whomever else could afford to use the bridge ' The Ottoman El Ghoraniye Bridge was burnt in 1918' in response to the Allied advance into the Jordan Valley. When the allied forces had secured both sides of the Jordan River around the El Ghoraniye Bridgehead, they proceeded to construct a temporary bridge from pontoons. This temporary bridge served to allow the Allied forces to enter into Moab and attack Amman during March 1918. Subsequent to this attack, a more permanent and stable bridge was required and this was quickly erected. In 1919, the newly built bridge, named by the British Occupation Force as the Allenby Bridge after General Allenby, was opened. במלחמת העולם הראשונה מרכז|thumb|650px|Bridge_across_Jordan_River_at_Ghoraniyeh thumb|150px|ימין|בניית גשר חביות על נהר הירדן Jordan River, Palestine. 1918-04. An Australian soldier assisting to launch a barrel pier into the river - [[אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית]] לפי תיאורו של ספי בן יוסף, באביב 1918 הבריטים הקימו גשרים ארעיים - גשרי רגלים וגשרי פונטונים (חביות). בפשיטה הראשונה (21 במרץ - 2 באפריל) היו מוכנים חמש גשרים. הם המשיכו להחזיק בראש גשר בפשיטה השנייה (30 באפריל - 4 במאי) ובספטמבר 1918 עברו את נהר הירדן ועלו לגדה המזרחית (לימים מדינת עבר הירדן). לאחר המלחמה בנו גשר ביטון הוא נחנך בשנת 1918 ונקרא על-שם פילדמרשל אלנבי, המפקד של חיל המשלוח שכבש את ארץ ישראל (ראו תמונה למטה). בתקופת השלטון הירדני הירדנים הקימו שלושה גשרים: גשר אל-מנדסה, גשר אל-שורט וגשר עבדאללה. הגשרים פוצצו במלחמת ששת הימים כדי למנוע פלישה של צבאות ערב לארץ ישראל. הגשרים העיקריים מרדכי סופר מונה במאמרו שמונה גשרים עיקריים. # גשר הדגניות - נקרא גם "גשר סינברי" - קישר בין הגליל לגולן. # גשר - ליד קיבוץ גשר, בו עברה מסילת הברזל לדמשק והכביש לירדן ועירק (בשלב מסויים גם מבית שאן לטבריה). # גשר שיח' חוסין - ליד מעוז חיים. # גשר דמיה - מקשר בים השומרון וא-סלט # גשר אום-שורט - מקשר את בקעת הירדן א-סלט ורבת-עמון. # גשר מונדסה - כנ"ל # גשר אלנבי - הגשר הראשי בין ארץ-ישראל לבין עבר-הירדן. # גשר עבדאללה = הגשר שבנה השלטון הירדני בין ירושלים לבין רבת עמון. מסופי הגבול מסופי-גבול עם ממלכת ירדן הם: # גשר אלנבי # גשר אדם # מעבר גבול הערבה. # מעבר נהר הירדן יהודים תושבי ישראל רשאיים לעבור רק בשני המסופים האחרונים. גלריית תמונות אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית אלבום צילומים עם חיפוש jordan river ובחירת collections - סך הכל 239 תמונות. A00644.JPG|מבט אוירי על נהר הירדן - מועד משוער 1918|link=נהר הירדן C04307_2.JPG |מעבר על גשר חביות - Pontoon bridges placed across the Jordan River by Australian engineers B00016.JPG|The bridgehead at Auja, in the Jordan Valley, Palestine H02511.jpg|JORDAN VALLEY, PALESTINE. 1918-04. THE WADY NIMRIN WHICH FLOWS INTO THE JORDAN RIVER J06597.JPG|Bridge over Jordan River at Jericho B00018.jpg|The junction of Wadi el Auja with the Jordan at Auja, Jordan Valley, in Palestine A02046.jpg|An unidentified soldier leading camels across the pontoon bridge over the Jordan River This was the first bridge to be built across the Jordan and was constructed by Australian Engineers whilst under heavy fire B00028.JPG|Australian soldiers with pack horses, crossing the barrel bridge at Auja, in the Jordan Valley J02242.JPG|The camouflaged pontoon bridge, built by Australian Engineers across the Jordan River. P00190.001.JPG|JORDAN VALLEY, PALESTINE, 1918. WATERING HORSES AT WADY EL AUJA IN THE JORDAN RIVER VALLEY, MAY 1918. (DONOR N.SMART) הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מעברות הירדן